The Grail of the Nine Worlds
by KisekiMa
Summary: The old gods played with magic… too much. This is the battle royal of the mighty champions from all Nine Worlds, connected by the immense tree, Yggdrasil. For the first time a participant from Midgard, the Realm of Men, will summon a Servant to join the Great Norse Grail War.
1. 1: Welcome to Valhalla

**The Grail of the Nine Worlds**

* * *

I must warn You – I mix legends of Sigurd and Siegfried. On purpose. I was raised in a country where people say Siegfried but think of Sigurd. Maybe Wagner is to blame, or maybe the fact that they are the same person?

I'm explaining my point of view at the end of this chapter to not bore You to death at the beginning. If You are interested, feel free to check it (warning: contains _Fate/Apocrypha_ spoilers ).

This story is (only a little) connected to my other fic – _Firestone_. For those who didn't read it there's an explanation at the end. You may ignore it, because these are two separated stories.

* * *

 **1: Welcome to Valhalla**

 _"The rules are simple. You will travel all Nine Worlds, spend a week in each one, performing special tasks and fighting each other. At least one member of a team must reach the gathering point the last day before sunrise, otherwise you will be considered defeated."_

* * *

"Long time no see."

Siegfried sighed, watching a distant figure of a majestic eagle on the cloudless sky. He got used to be observed by this particular god, but had no time or desire to speak with him, now or ever.

He could hear a rustle of feathers when the eagle landed on the stone behind his back, and a sound of dispersed magic, when it transformed into the one-eyed old man.

A tip of Balmung stopped an inch before his face.

"What's wrong, Child of Nature?" Although it was the sword that managed to break his undefeated spear, Gungnir, Odin did not look disturbed at all. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, Allfather. If I gave in to my emotions, I wouldn't stop the blade." Siegfried put down the weapon and got back to saddling his stallion. Grani moved his ears, like checking if everything is all right. "Whatever you want from me the answer is 'no'. I have no time for your intrigues anymore."

It was not a typical way to speak with the head of a local pantheon, but the Dragon Slayer did not care. Due to Odin's past machinations, his fate did not belong to gods anymore, even the Norns have long lost the power over the thread of Siegfried's life.

"I thought you want to summon her again."

"Huh?"

That was unexpected. Siegfried turned around and stared questioningly at the father of gods, who met his gaze with a mysterious expression.

"That woman in red cloak. The demon witch, who fought for you like an entire army of Fafnirs."

"What about her?"

Odin made a dramatic pause, probably only to irritate his companion.

"The Grail of the Nine Worlds will summon new Servants soon. And I'm giving you a chance to become a Master."

To say that Siegfried was surprised would be an understatement. The fragment of horse harness fell from his hand and hit the ground with an annoying sound.

"What? You have your own Grail War here? Since when?"

"Since magic appeared in Asgard, boy." The Allfather seemed… amused by Siegfried's reaction. "It's only a matter of nomenclature. Every powerful magical core can be called a Grail, that woman already explained it to you. I must admit that her story inspired us to change the rules of the summoning, but… What's wrong? You're not interested?"

Siegfried tensed. Rin had told him a lot about the Grail Wars and he was sure that nothing good would come from participating in one. He wasn't even a magus, runes refused to obey him, and he couldn't really hold any spell without destroying himself or changing into a strange reptile.

 _I guess it doesn't truly matter when a dragon heart beats inside your chest_ , he thought, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not interested. Sorry." He turned around to pet Grani, a little too forcibly, visibly fighting with his own desires. If he agrees it will be like betraying all his ideals.

But it was the only wish he has ever had…

" _If summoning her is a miracle, I will deserve one_ ," Odin said after a long, tensed moment. Siegfried turned around again, visibly angry. "Your own words, am I right? And what is the Grail War if not a way of deserving miracles?"

"There's no guarantee that the summoned Servant will be the one I wanted." Although Siegfried tried to sound decidedly, he was already defeated. The temptation was just too great. "Besides, a Servant is only a copy…"

"But if you win, your wish will be granted, you forgot about it?"

Siegfried didn't forget. He lost the ability of forgetting things the day he tasted dragon blood. Along with many other things, like hope and, partially, even his sanity.

"You're not afraid that, if I win, I would wish to undone every shady deal I had with you?"

"You won't." Odin did not hesitate even for a moment with his answer. "You're way too honorable to do such thing. I wouldn't let my daughter marry a man who can't keep his promise."

A heavy silence fell between them. It was not fair to bring up such painful memories, but Odin never played fair with Siegfried, did he?

Not that he ever truly hurt him either.

"Allfather, if you really consider me your family, please be honest. Why do you want me to participate? What will you gain from this mess?"

"I'll double my chances of winning. Asgard and Midgar are allies, after all. Besides we gods, too, need some fun, so we place bets."

"I see." Siegfried chuckled, completely lost. Of course Odin did not reveal all his motives, but this one was definitely true. "No sane deity would bet for Midgard, when other participants are gods, elves and giants."

"I will bet on you." It was not a joke – the single eye of Odin, full of the primordial, cosmic emptiness, pierced Siegfried, right through his heart.

But he did not avert his eyes. Immortal dragons are not afraid of such things.

"Why is that?"

"It's just like that woman once said – no man will ever surpass your legend here, Child of Nature. Other races underestimate humans, but I know how strong you can be… when motivated enough."

Siegfried was not sure what Odin truly wants to say – was it a threat? Or maybe a praise? He had no time to think about it, because the Allfather already changed back into a golden eagle.

"It begins with the feast in Valhalla," the bird said, spreading its wings.

"How will I get to Asgard?"

"I'll send a valkyrie for you."

And he flew away, leaving Siegfried with his head heavy of suspicions. Yet one feeling was stronger than any doubt: hope that his almost forgotten wish may finally be granted.

"You were right, Rin." He hopelessly shook his head. "Years passed, but I'm still only a stupid, stubborn brat."

* * *

Even in his wildest dreams, Siegfried would never expect that he'll visit Valhalla, not as a dead man, but as one of Odin's honored guests.

The Allfather sent for him not one but two valkyries – his old friends Thrud and Mist. They haven't seen each other since the fatal battle with king Lygni, almost two years ago.

It was a really strange feeling for Siegfried – to sit among gods, giants, elves and dwarves, enjoying delicious food and happy songs. Still, even in such company his dragon horns and crest seemed out of place.

At least he has already seen things no living man had a chance to see. The hall of Valhalla looked even more magnificent than described by skalds and Bifrost, the rainbow bridge to Asgard, was simply marvelous. A part of Siegfried – that reckless, adventurous part – was ready to admit that joining the tournament was worth the risk, even if only for those sights.

He wondered why Brynhildr was nowhere to be seen. Her sisters ignored all questions, but Siegfried couldn't resist and kept looking for her among visitors gathered in the hall. Was she not allowed to see him? Or maybe she didn't want to?

"Welcome to Valhalla, mighty champions of the Nine Worlds!" Odin hit the floor with his staff, demanding attention. The entire hall went silent, waiting for the official instructions. "The time has finally come! Tonight we feast and perform the great summoning."

"Skál! Skál! Skál!" Horns full of mead were raised in the air to celebrate the beginning of a long-awaited ceremony.

Siegfried politely joined the toast, although he was not in the mood for drinking. He wondered why the Allfather bothered to explain everything personally. A cheerful sparkle in the only eye of Odin told him everything – the mightiest of gods just had a lot of fun tonight.

This sudden discovery somehow made Siegfried more suspicious than ever. His last experiences with the gods who 'are having fun', especially with Loki, were not the most pleasant ones.

"The rules are simple. You will travel all Nine Worlds, spend a week in each one, performing special tasks and fighting each other. At least one member of a team must reach the gathering point the last day before sunrise, otherwise you will be considered defeated."

The Dragon Slayer frowned, thinking of traps and possible difficulties. Every team will have an advantage in the realm of its origin. What's more, even the weakest duo, if it comes up with a good plan, can avoid fighting and focus only on blocking the path to the gathering point.

 _It all depends on the nature of these 'special tasks', though, but possibilities seem endless._

"Now, let's meet the participants. First the champion of Vanaheim – Skadi!"

Siegfried blinked. Everyone heard about Skadi - the beautiful giantess from the snowy mountains. She was a fierce huntress, some even says that she's an embodiment of destruction itself.

"Oh? The gods of Vanir are getting serious this time." For the first time since the beginning of the feast, Thrud seemed truly impressed.

"No surprise, I guess." Mist, the valkyrie in blue, smiled meaningfully. "Last time they were knocked out at the very beginning by an old necromancer from Helheim. It's a matter of honor now."

"Hmmm." Siegfried listened carefully, well aware that any scrap of information may be useful, even crucial for his survival. He stared at the famous huntress, trying to analyze her combat capabilities. Her skin was so white, that seemed almost blue – it could mean that she may suffer from higher temperatures. She was not as tall as other giants, but had stronger legs and back, as expected from someone who runs with bow through the highest mountains of Vanaheim. No matter how much Siegfried tormented his sharp dragon senses, he couldn't see any obvious weakness of this fearless creature. Skadi was truly a dangerous adversary.

"Now please welcome the champion of Asgard. Stand up, Gná, don't be shy."

The petite blonde, who seemed too young to be even allowed in the hall, hesitantly obeyed. She bowed slightly to the guests and sat down again, trying to hide her embarrassment behind a smile.

Some guests whispered meaningfully, not able to hide their discontent. Gná was nothing more than a servant goddess of Frigg, a simple messenger with almost no combat abilities. The girl was known mostly from her cheerful attitude and carelessness, which caused many troubles to the members of Aesir. It looked like the gods did not take the tournament seriously…

Siegfried tilted his head, thinking what Odin wanted to achieve by putting such strange pawn on the chessboard. Most likely this greatest cheater among gods has seen something in their future. The Dragon Slayer only sighed, not even trying to suspect what could it be.

"The next one is Dainf, the champion of Alfheim."

A tall, handsome black-haired elf greeted them with a slight bow of his head. Siegfried tensed, not even knowing why. The guy was a mage, no doubt, with an aura somehow similar to that of Rin, but also a skilled warrior, judging from two magnificent swords hanging at his belt.

"This one is dangerous," Siegfried whispered, sensing nothing but troubles from this elegant non-human figure.

"No joking!" Thrud hiccupped, fighting with her fellow valkyrie for a drink. "Last time he reached the final and failed only because his Servant betrayed him. Well, at least that's what people say."

"Better be careful, sister." Mist smiled, but she wasn't really in the mood for jokes. "He's famous for killing everyone who dared spread rumors about him."

"He may try…"

Siegfried did not listen to her anymore, focused on further presentation. From his place at the table he had a limited view at the rest of potential Masters, but still tried his best to know his enemies.

The champion of Helheim, the Land of the Dead, was clearly not completely alive, but for now it was impossible to say anything else about him. Sindri, the dwarf from Svartalfheim, looked rather like a blacksmith than a warrior, at least at first glance. And the champion of Jotunheim…

Siegfried swallowed when Bergelmir, known as the most honorable of all ice giants, stood up to greet them. He was the embodiment of everything humanity feared and admired in the jötnar. The tip of his head reached the ceiling, the hilt of his sword was almost as tall as Siegfried.

 _He could match Fafnir in terms of size_. The Dragon Slayer smiled at the view. There was a kind of noble aura around that magnificent figure _. If something similar to knights exists in the land of ice giants, Bergelmir is certainly one of them._

His fire counterpart from Muspelheim, a wild creature with a strange name that begins with 'S', seemed much more terrifying. Even more than the primordial one, Yrmi from Nilfheim, land of mists and creatures which remember the creation of the Nine Worlds.

"And, for the first time in history of our tournament, let me present to you the champion of Midgard: Siegfried the Dragon Slayer."

The hall filled up with whispers and, mostly unfavorable, comments.

 _'He's not a human, it's cheating.'_

 _'He really thinks he can defeat the immortals?'_

 _'Have we fallen so low to invite mere humans?'_

 _'Who cares? He'll be the first to die.'_

Although Siegfried, still a little ashamed of his dragon features, did not like public appearances, he stood proud under the weight of their judging gazes. He represented here not only the desire of his own heart, but also a determination of the entire human race, the willingness to sacrifice everything to achieve the goal.

Because of that he was sure that he won't ever lose to the ones like them.

* * *

 **Thoughts on Sigurd and Siegfried**

I used to think of _The_ _Nibelungenlied_ as of an AU fan fiction of _The_ _V_ _ö_ _lsunga Saga_ : let's make the greatest hero of the Northern Europe more knightly, so he would fit to the Christian ethos and popular genre _chansons the geste_ (which can be translated as 'songs of heroic deeds'). Let's say he's from the Netherlands, so it wouldn't look so awful when Germans kill him in the end. Let's forget about supernatural elements, it's 12th century already, no one believes in Odin anymore. But the dragon must stay. Without Fafnir Siegfried wouldn't be a hero anymore, right?

Well, there's a little problem with this legend: without supernatural elements it doesn't make any sense. The most epic European story (even Arthurian Legends took a lot from those sagas, really) would turn into a boring romance… That's why the second version seems somehow fake, at least to me.

Let's take a look at Siegfried and Sigurd from Nasuverse perspective. Sigurd as Heroic Spirit is much older than Siegfried, so he should be more powerful. As descendant of Odin, he would gain Divinity bonuses. He knows rune magic, can be summoned as Saber, Rider, Lancer, Caster or Berserker. His character - a bold, arrogant jerk - would place him somewhere between Cú Chulainn and Achilles (just kidding!). He's invincible, so (considering his fame) he would be at least equal to Achilles, right?

But they still chose Siegfried, not Sigurd, to be a part of _Fate/Apocrypha_. Why?

Because Sigurd probably wouldn't give a damn about some random homunculus, he would charge into battle for the pure joy of battle… and would destroy the entire Trifas fighting Achilles as his chosen nemesis.

Actually, I would be happy to see their duel but… where's the moral? Who would love humanity and show Jeanne the right way before the final fight of the story?

That's why we needed Siegfried. For his heart (literally in case of Sieg) of a true Hero of Justice. That's also why the author and readers of _The_ _Nibelungenlied_ needed him. Because they needed a more likeable, selfless hero to believe in good deeds. In short: because Christianity. Paradoxically, that's also why in Wagner's version the pure, innocent 'child of nature' is not called Sigurd.

After all, a cross on the hilt of Balmung is there not without reason…

Well, this is my opinion, You don't have to agree but it would be nice to discuss it. ;)

* * *

 **Notes**

I will add character profiles of Masters (and maybe Servants) later. I just don't want to throw all info at You at once. I can also prepare a glossary if You want to.

 **More notes**

This story is connected to one of my older fics - "Firestone". It's possible to enjoy it without reading the previous one, but You must know that this version of Siegfried:

\- has no weak point on his back;

\- is slowly turning into a dragon;

\- sucks at magic and runes but magical energy, gathered from the earth itself, can flow freely through his circuits;

\- keeps destroying himself, trying to summon Heroic Spirit TOHSAKA.

 **Last Notes**

I made it because I love Norse mythology and I wanted to see Siegfried as a Master. Thus I regret nothing.

Nasuverse characters belong to their rightful owners. Mythological characters and creatures belong to us all.


	2. 2: How To Be a Master

I'm very happy to know that readers, who enjoyed "Firestone", are still here! I'm personally attached to that story, so it really means much to me. Thanks for Your messages and kind words.

In case you don't know, the 'fake' CG Tohsaka here is from one of the endings of "Another Time". She possesses mixed abilities of Siegfried and Archer Emiya, along with her own magic.

As always, I'll be happy to talk with you about everything and I hope You'll enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

 **2: How to Be a Master**

 _"_ _Are you sure you know how to be a Master? Or maybe I should ask: are you even a human being?"_

* * *

 _Even the sky looks different here_ , Siegfried thought, watching the aurora from one of the balconies. He was used to blue and green lights on the sky, which calmed his heart during long, winter nights. In Odin's realm it was rather a strange mix of purple and yellow, although still breathtaking.

The summoning has already started, the champions one by one disappeared in the room prepared for this occasion. Siegfried didn't mind to be the last one to enter the runic circle; after so many years of waiting few more hours will not make any difference.

He sighed, hearing light footsteps behind his back. Siegfried came here take a break from the crowd, but two mysterious maidens followed him outside.

"May I ask why you're disturbing my peace?"

"We are goddesses, it's only natural for us to come if someone needs us," said Lofn, the deity of forbidden love. She seemed to be made of liquid silver, her right eye was blue and left eye – green.

"Especially when it's our favorite follower," explained Sjöfn, the goddess of affection, who above all protects first, adolescent love. She looked exactly like her sister, but her right eye was green and left – blue.

"I don't remember giving you any offerings," Siegfried said, suddenly suspicious.

"We respond to emotions, not offerings."

"And yours were… extraordinary when you were young."

"That's why we decided to help you a little in the tournament."

The way they were speaking, like two bees circling around his head, was a torture to Siegfried's dragon senses.

"Isn't it against the rules?"

Their simultaneous laugher sounded like ringing of silver bells.

"You really think that lords of other realms won't interfere? Especially Hel or Surtr?"

"Loki, too, will try to mess around."

"Besides, we're worried for our little sister."

"If Gná doesn't summon a wise Servant, she may even forget why she's in this tournament."

Siegfried shook his head. Even aware of the fact that this is Asgard, not Vanaheim, he suspected that he's been attacked by Freya's cats in their human forms. These two lesser goddesses were really stubborn an annoying.

"Two weak teams will not form one strong team, you know?" He has already considered possible advantages of such cooperation and did not find many.

"Not surely…"

"…but possibly."

"Fine, fine." He would promise much more just to make them stop talking. "I never intended to be an enemy of Asgard, so I'll do what I can. Within reason, of course."

"That's exactly what we wanted to hear," Lofn whispered to his right ear.

"Your efforts will be rewarded," Sjöfn whispered to his left ear.

"It seems that it's your turn to enter the circle."

"Come, your destiny awaits."

Having no other choice, Siegfried followed them reluctantly. High above their heads a single raven cawed loudly and somehow it sounded like a creepy laughter.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go out and speak with him?"

Brynhildr turned around to meet the gaze of her father. Odin looked unusually relaxed, sitting on his throne, Hliðskjálf, from which all the Nine Worlds can be observed simultaneously. It seemed that nothing could improve his mood better than a smile of his favorite valkyrie.

"No, the dead shouldn't bother the living. But I'm so happy that he wanted to see me!" Her joyful expression was, indeed, charming. "So he did not forget me..."

Whistling her favorite song about a lonely maiden in a long forgotten sleep, Brynhildr looked again into the mirror of divination. The bowl of water, placed in the center of the room, worked like a screen, that always shows exactly what the observer wants to see.

Her silver wolf of Midgard looked a bit older and somehow tired. But to her he was still pure and outstanding, like the first day she saw him, also through this magical water.

Suddenly Siegfried looked straight at her, like if he knew he has been observed. Brynhildr shook her head, correcting her own mistake. Of course he knew, the dragon within him could see and feel much more than anyone suspected.

Siegfried's lips moved, forming soundless: 'I missed you too, Brynhildr'.

The brightest of all valkyries gently touched the water surface, caressing this precious image.

"You don't have to miss me, I'm always with you."

And, even if it violates the rules of Odin or rules of Nature itself, she will not let him die in this tournament.

* * *

This time it was not a feeling of being smashed by a triple gravity, but rather something similar to regular summoning. She was forcibly put into a vessel called 'class container' and filled with necessary information: nine Masters, nine Servants, unusual rules...

 _What? The Age of Gods, again? And why I'm supposed to be so useless?_

In this container she was nothing more than a faker who's trying to imitate another faker. Well, her Master must be out of luck to summon her in her weakest possible class.

Her newly materialized body felt somehow heavier, more condensed than ever before. She suspected that the true ether in the air is to blame. Or maybe her Master, who fed her surprisingly well. She could already feel their connection, a powerful nonhuman heartbeat, that sounded strangely familiar.

"Servant Archer." She took a deep breath and stood up to meet the most unfortunate Master of this war. "I c… Hey, what in the…?!"

"I missed you so much, Rin!"

She did not expect such affectionate hug right after the materialization, so she reacted instinctively – by punching the assailant right in the face.

"Pervert!" Her hand involuntarily tried to grasp the hilt of a sword, but…

 _Right, an Archer class._ It happened only once so far and Tohsaka had no time to get used to it. A Berserker knocked her out the next night after the summoning. _At least I have Gandr and my jewel magic. Oh, and that pathetic parody of broken phantasms…_

"So you really don't remember." Even if Siegfried felt disappointed or offended, he was still smiling, overjoyed by their reunion. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel… embarrassed."

"Every pervert says so."

"I guess you're right." His smile widened. "Well, I suppose it is a kind of perversion – to drag you into this mess for my own selfish wish. I apologize but don't expect me to regret it." Siegfried stared at his left hand, where three Command Spells appeared, in a shape of a ring made of swords. He still couldn't believe in what he sees, and expected to wake up from this weird but beautiful dream.

Rin frowned, suspicious. Of course she remembered him, even her worst copy could recognize these gentle eyes of a winter wolf. He seemed older and very tired, his youthful enthusiasm was long gone. He had a pair of wings on his back, fully grown dragon horns on his head and wore an enchanted collar, probably to prevent dragon magic from invading his brain.

 _Well, it seems that it doesn't work._

Something was clearly wrong. Siegfried she knew would never participate in a Grail War on his own volition. Was it even the same timeline? Or maybe he's already turning into an evil dragon? If so, she won't hesitate to kill him. She must quickly find out what's going on here.

"First molesting, then apologizing." She crossed her arms, trying to provoke him. "Are you sure you know how to be a Master? Or maybe I should ask: are you even a human being?"

"That's… debatable." He chuckled and Rin suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "In this tournament I represent the Realm of Men, although I hardly feel like one of them. But I do what I can. I made a promise, after all."

Tohsaka swallowed painfully, now sure that this is the same timeline and the same Siegfried. Her Siegfried. _That stupid brat always tried his best._

"Before I recognize you as my Master I need to know what is your wish." She was not yet ready to abandon the play.

"My wish has been already granted." His blue eyes pierced her so intensely that she almost blushed. "All that left for us in this war is pure fun."

 _What?!_ Now he really made her angry.

"Fun?!" She didn't care that her verbal rampage may be heard in every corner of Valhalla. "You think that a Grail War is fun? How dare you say such thing after all I've taught you about magic and responsibility?! Or maybe you're not you anymore and you have no ide… Why are you laughing?!"

"Rin…" Siegfried needed a moment to calm down. "Now, when you can't pretend anymore to not know me, may I hug you properly?"

Tohsaka blinked.

"You said that on purpose?" Her face turned red; it was unusual for her to lower her guard and fall into someone's trap so easily. "Ugly, cunning reptile!"

"I just missed your yelling," he admitted and embraced her correctly.

"I bet you did." She closed her eyes, finally relaxed in his arms. "But I can promise you one thing: say something this stupid again and I will kill you with your own sword."

"Rin, are you sure you're not a Berserker?" Now he tried to tease her in revenge. "Caster or Saber would suit you much better, I think."

She winced, surprisingly susceptible to such obvious provocation.

"Don't get so cocky just because you're a Master now! For me you're nothing more than an annoying brat. I'm still much stronger than you."

"Technically I'm the older one here…"

"Shut up."

"I will, but first I need you to change into spirit form. They wait for us in the hall to announce the first task."

She obeyed, but not without complaining.

"You said you missed me so much, but when I'm finally back, you order me to disappear? Nice. You already suck as a Master."

"This is not going to be easy, right?" Siegfried sighed. "Every Archer is like that?"

"Most of them. You had no luck, deal with it."

His smile was a proof that he has a different opinion on this matter.

* * *

"It's strange," Rin informed Siegfried mentally after they entered the hall. "Gathering so many Masters and Servants in one room in my time would probably end with uncontrollable bloodshed."

"The night is not over yet, so…"

"Yes. Be careful."

They slowly proceeded through the main room. Siegfried glanced at two goddesses, who were smiling to him from the corner, like summoning Rin happened only thanks to them..

 _Maybe it's true, who knows_ , the Dragon Slayer thought, then suddenly froze in place, his senses sharpened to maximum.

"Speaking of bloodshed…" His hand involuntarily found the hilt of Balmung. Someone in this room wanted to kill him, quickly and brutally, Siegfried was sure of it. The intent to destroy the target, here and now, flew through the air from the champion of Alfheim. "Can you feel it too, Rin?"

"Yeah. In spirit form we're almost like wraiths, we can easily feel traces of grudges and other strong emotions. I'm surprised you noticed that."

Dainf, the dark-haired elf, looked at least as surprised as Siegfried. So it was only his Servant's intention, or the guy was just good at pretending the innocent bystander?

"It was just too strong to ignore. Maybe he summoned an Assassin? Or a very angry Berserker?"

"Maybe." Rin fell silent, lost in her thoughts. Yes, she could clearly feel a strong urge to kill directed towards Siegfried, but there was no sign of dislike in it. Rather the opposite. Or maybe she was wrong? Strong hatred can be easily mistaken for affection, human emotions are just too complicated.

It didn't matter right now, when all Masters have been asked to gather around the podium in the centre of the room. Odin was already there, in all his glory, assisted by two ravens and two giant wolves. The Allfather silenced his guests and threw rune stones in the air to draw first location.

"What?" Siegfried smiled, feeling Tohsaka's sudden interest, maybe even admiration. "He's just showing off."

"I know, but still… it's splendid. In my time you could see something like this only in fantasy movies."

Siegfried, although fascinated as well, tried very hard not to chuckle. It would be extremely rude to disturb the ceremony with a sudden burst of laughter.

But a tiny part of him really didn't care. He was so happy to have Rin back by his side, that the Nine Worlds could fall apart now around him and he would hardly even notice.

The raven called Huginn, 'Thought', flew in the air to catch one of the stones, and obediently dropped it into Odin's hand.

"Vanaheim," the father of gods announced the result.

"Rin, how good are you in climbing or skiing?" – Siegfried asked Tohsaka mentally, glancing at Skadi. The huntress looked satisfied by the result. No surprise – soon she will have a perfect opportunity to defeat them all without even leaving her homeland.

"Let's just say that these are not my favorite winter activities."

"Mine neither."

"And your task will be…" Odin threw another portion of stones into the air and his second raven, Muninn, 'Mind', repeated the procedure.

"We're screwed," said Rin after hearing the instruction and this time Siegfried could do nothing to suppress his laughter anymore.

"Indeed." He shook his head, amazed by his own thoughts. "But, as long as you're by my side, I don't feel like giving up."


	3. 3: Bows And Arrows

Thank You for messages and other forms of support, I really appreciate them! Now, let the fight begin!

* * *

 **3: Bows And Arrows**

 _"_ _Say goodbye, reptile of Midgard. Know that I expected more from Odin's pupil."_

* * *

"Are you sure you're not cold?"

Siegfried smiled. Rin kept asking the same question since they landed in the mountains.

"It's fine," he replied again, and even a Buddha would want to be as patient as him.

"Or maybe we should stop for a while?" Tohsaka was unbending in her solicitude. Siegfried thought it's cute, so he didn't complain. "I don't need rest, but you…"

"I'm almost a dragon, Rin. All I need is to recharge my collar when we'll find a good place to connect with the land, that's all. First we must climb this part of the mountain, then we'll talk."

Tohsaka nodded. He was right, they were too visible – and defenseless - on this narrow path, so the shortcut, although steep, was their best option to avoid danger. None of them had experience in climbing, especially through snow and heavy wind, but it didn't look like they were left behind. Their speed was… acceptable.

"Calm down, Rin. It's not a race."

"I know, stupid brat!"

He chuckled and almost fell down, when his feet slipped from a rock. Rin's heart jumped. She was ready to catch him anytime, but still the view alone made her shiver.

"Be careful, idiot!"

"I am!"

"Yeah, right."

Siegfried only smiled and jumped from one rock shelf to another. Tohsaka held her breath again, but her Master landed safely this time. His dragon wings, although weak, were a big help to keep balance in this kind of environment.

"What's with the long face?" - he asked, staring at her from above.

"Nothing." Siegfried reached out his hand to pull Rin up. She insisted on climbing with him, not only assist in her spirit form. "I just hate being useless. An Archer class, hmpf…"

They were a very unusual pair. Tohsaka was a mage in their duo, while Siegfried could easily match any weaker Heroic Spirit in terms of fighting abilities. Too bad a mortal can hardly hurt a Servant, but was Siegfried still a mortal?

Anyway, it seemed that a strong Caster is their worst nightmare, because even a dragon skin wouldn't protect Siegfried from a powerful magical blast. If not trapped or deceived, they should be able to defend themselves from any other Servant, at least theoretically. But Tohsaka knew that nothing goes as planned during a Grail War.

Rin shook her head, trying to focus on their task instead of overanalyzing the situation. They must find at least one shard of a crystal, similar to the one in Balmung's hilt. The trick was that the shards were hidden in the nests of giant Vanaheim eagles, which won't hesitate to cast any intruder back down, not necessarily in one piece.

"The worse part of the road is already behind us," Siegfried noticed, stretching himself after a long and dangerous climb.

"Maybe, but it will be definitely colder up there."

"True. But you must admit that the view from here is breathtaking." It seemed that Siegfried would do anything to cheer her up.

Rin looked around and winced, clearly not impressed.

"All I can see are snowy peaks, honestly."

"It's Vanaheim after all. And it's simply beautiful."

"You're weird." She punched Siegfried in the back of his head for laughing at her. "And we're only halfway up… Can't you just ask one of these overgrown turkeys to flew down here and give us the shard?"

"I'm not a beast master, Rin. All I can do is try to convince the birds that we're not a threat to their younglings when we'll find a nest."

"And if you fail?"

"Well, they'll probably tear us to pieces."

"Right." She didn't look convinced. "Come on, they're just birds, they can't be so dangerous!"

"Rin, I bet you've never seen a giant eagle of Vanaheim." Siegfried sighed, took a deep breath and jumped to another rock. He was getting better with every passed kilometer up. "They're magical, intelligent and fearless, nothing like common eagles of the Realm of Men. How you, mages, name such creatures?"

"Phantasmal Species?"

"Exactly. Even dragons fear them."

Tohsaka swallowed and followed her Master. Early in the morning, when they arrived to the mountains, she noticed a distant movement on the sky, a shadow casted by a predatory bird. She thought that no creature except a dragon can be this huge and ignored it, like any other optical illusion, but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

They kept climbing in silence, slowly but steadily. Hours passed and the sun raised so high, that it tormented their eyes, reflecting from the layers of snow.

"Now we really need to rest, Siegfried." Tohsaka wasn't even in the mood to tease him anymore. Vanaheim sucked out all her usual boldness and inner fire. "We need a hideout."

"Yes." He had to be exhausted to agree so easily. "Over there."

A small glen, covered by rocks from three sides, looked like an ideal place to rest a little… Or a perfect trap.

 _Not that we have a choice. This realm is creepy._

They hid in this provisional den to eat something and absorb the energy of the earth. Their surroundings were quiet, too quiet. If any animals lived here, they probably waited in silence, avoiding a large predator on the hunt.

"It would be easier with Grani," Tohsaka said after a long moment silence. The magnificent stallion stayed in Valhalla, under care of Thrud and Mist, and it was easy to tell that Siegfried wasn't used to travel on foot.

"This is not a place for a horse, Rin."

"I know!" She gave him a strange expression, pouting her lips, like a little girl, who's been caught doing something stupid. "Hey, why it's so dark all of sudden? A storm is coming?"

"No, it's rather…"

"Oh, shit!"

Countless dark energetic arrows filled the air like a heavy rain and every single one of them was powerful enough to kill a Servant.

* * *

"That was close!"

Only Rin's reflex saved them – she pulled Siegfried out of the range of missiles and took cover behind a slope. Arrows were hitting the rocks constantly, like an artillery fire, making Tohsaka feel like a mercenary on the modern battlefield. The only difference was that cannons wouldn't be able to smash mountain's side so easily. The protective layer was getting thiner with every blow.

"I thought you're an Archer, Rin, but it seems Skadi found a fitting Servant for her fighting style. I didn't expect a Berserker to be this skilled with a bow."

Skadi… Who else could assault them with such merciful precision and power? The giantess, deadly like a snow leopard within her territory, knew every stone in these mountains. It explained why the other teams were nowhere to be seen – no one was stupid enough to challenge her openly, they were all hiding, waiting for the best moment to break through her defense.

"Shut up." Tohsaka was trying to spot anything important from behind the rock. "So you can read her Servant?"

"Yes, although it's all blurred, like covered in shadow."

"An alter form then? Great!" Rin clenched her teeth, feeling a raising bloodlust. She won't be defeated in her first fight by a Berserker again, no way!

"It seems so. But she's not very impressive, it's rather a mad version of an Archer, not a typical Berserker."

Another blast shook the mountain and more stones fell on their heads. They soon realized that hiding is useless - it was clear that Skadi will destroy the entire mountain just to get them.

"I'm going to stab her right through the heart, I swear!" But to do that, she needed a good weapon. Tohsaka only imitated someone else's magic and, in her current class, she could only use magic shaped like blades. Her imperfect projections were useless in melee combat. "Give me your sword. Quickly!"

Siegfried frowned and handed Balmung to Rin. He knew well what Tohsaka can do with this blade and could easily imagine how she can use her speed to corner Berserker. But speed alone won't save her from deadly arrows of Skadi and her Servant, she would be dangerously open all the way to the target.

"Let me borrow your bow and few arrows, I will cover you," he decided and it was an order, not a kind request.

"I didn't know you can use a bow!"

"Rin, I lived in a forest for over ten years, how do you think I'd survived without one?" He chuckled, although it was not the best moment for stories and jokes. "You can't hunt deer with a sword, you know? Well, a javelin can do, but I'm not fond of this kind of a weapon."

"I suppose I know why is that…" She didn't look convinced, but already materialized the black bow and some arrows. "Are you sure you're going to hit her from such distance?"

"I don't have to hit anything, it's only a distraction."

"If so, take these." She smiled and materialized different arrows, with an enchanted arrowheads, which looked like her jewel missiles. "Nothing distracts people better than a huge explosion."

"Right." He prepared to shoot the first arrow. His posture was far from perfect, but he stretched the bowstring with ease. It wasn't a contest, after all. "Now, Rin! Go, get her!"

"Understood, Master!"

She launched an attack, fast like a living projectile, the red arrow armed with the holy sword. Nothing could stop her now.

Skadi and her Servant readied their bows and Tohsaka had to fight her own instincts to take cover. She smiled, thinking of an ancient Chinese cavalry – it's been said that soldiers covered the eyes of their horses to prevent them from slowing down before hitting the enemy lines. Then she thought about Siegfried, crossing the ring of fire on his fearless stallion to save her from the ritual of the valkyries.

 _Nah, it's rather a matter of trust. If a rider is good, his mount doesn't need a blindfold!_ She accelerated without fear, trusting that no arrow can reach her when Siegfried covers her back.

First explosion's shaken the mountain soon and Tohsaka could see how Skadi loses balance, utterly surprised. As expected, magical missiles couldn't really harm the giantess, but were enough to distract her.

 _Nice shot, Master! Now faster!_

In response to her mental battle cry, Siegfried fed her with more magic. It was not a Command Spell, but the pure energy of the land. Normally she would yell at him for opening his circuits too much again, but under such circumstances, it was the right thing to do.

"Hyaaaaaaa!"

She hit the enemy Servant like a cannon ball. Both women rolled over, like two fighting cats, forming a weird ball of mindless fury. Berserker fought fiercely, hitting Rin blindly with her transformed hands. Although Siegfried's sword was rather useless right now, Tohsaka managed to repel attacks with her magically strengthen forearms. She smiled, feeling hot blood on her hands – a sign that the tip of Balmung found its target.

Skadi shouted something and prepared an arrow to help her Servant, but another explosion forced her to change plans. The giantess dangerously narrowed her eyes and decided to silence the other Master for good. She kept jumping from one rock to another, avoiding Siegfried's arrows. They were slowing her down, but it was clear that sooner or later she'll break through this pitiful defense.

The enemy Servant growled terribly, like a wounded beast, and Rin thought that this comparison is accurate. Berserker looked like a hybrid of at least three species – a human, a cat and a boar – and behaved even more aggressive that all of them combined.

Aggressive, yes, but not mindless. It seemed that the instinct of a wild animal only sharpened her senses and abilities of a warrior. The cat-woman read the situation quickly and retreated in two big jumps. It was clear that she wants to lure Archer away from Skadi.

"Clever beast," Rin growled but followed the mad Servant. Letting her increase the distance and use her destructive Noble Phantasm again would be a grave mistake. Leaving Siegfried to face Skadi alone was dangerous as well, but his order was clear. For a moment she regretted that she left him there without a sword, but... If he's in trouble, he will call Rin to his side using a Command Seal, right?

 _Servant against Servant and Master against Master, huh? Now it really looks like a proper Grail War._

Cursing under her breath, Tohsaka ran through the red-colored snow, like a huntress after a wounded prey.

* * *

When Skadi made her way through the rocks and finally stood before Siegfried, he already ran out of arrows. Dropping his borrowed weapon and letting it melt away on the wind, he looked once again in the eye of the famous warrior maiden of Vanaheim.

She was attractive, not only for a giantess - many elven women and even Freya were jealous of her outstanding beauty. Siegfried smiled, thinking that she looks too good for an incarnation of death itself.

"May I know why you're pursuing us so stubbornly, Great Huntress? Could it be that no other team made it this far through the mountains yet? Or you have other reasons?"

Skadi smiled, hearing her favorite nickname.

"You're funny, but don't expect that flattery will save you, champion of Midgard. There was a rumor that you've summoned an Archer, so I hoped to have a nice duel, but…" She sighed. "Your failure of a Servant is not even worth of teaching her a lesson."

"It's your Berserker who's running away now," Siegfried noticed dryly, searching for a way out of this disadvantageous position. Having an abyss on the right, a wall of rocks on the left and a scree behind his back, he could only buy some time before the inevitable.

"That nameless bitch in red will never defeat my Atalanta." A dangerous light appeared in the eyes of the huntress. "She soon will be ripped to shreds."

"She has a name. Rin Tohsaka." Siegfried's voice was cold, like he was trying to suppress the anger but failed. "She's a mage form the distant future, not some nameless corpse."

"Only names of worthy opponents are worth remembering." The giantess shrugged and readied her bow. "Enough talking. Prepare to die."

A knight would probably give Siegfried a weapon to win the duel honorably, but the giantess was a creature of the wild, not bounded by the morality of men. She smiled viciously, tasting the moment of tension before releasing an arrow.

Siegfried focused, expecting the worst. What should he do? Such master of the bow won't give him a chance to dodge, he should rather try to block the missile with his metal gloves. Depending only on the invulnerability of his dragon skin was a gamble in this situation. Would she pierce through?

He had no more time for thinking. Of course Skadi aimed for his head, where, thanks to Siegfried's collar, the influence of dragon magic was weaker. Luckily, he predicted this move and managed to cover himself with a forearm. The strange, black arrow pierced his armor, then skin and flesh, with surprising ease. The power of Skadi's shot made Siegfried lose balance and almost threw him on the ground.

For a short moment he felt something similar to fear. No, he didn't fear death, but the thought of losing Rin, so soon after finally getting her back, terrified the Dragon Slayer like nothing before.

He slowly breathed out the cold air, trying to not moan from the pain. Siegfried didn't really remember how a wound from an arrow hurts, but was strangely sure that it shouldn't burn him from the inside like this one. Was it poisoned? Or…

"Surprised?" Skadi chuckled, amused by his reaction, and showed him another obsidian, enchanted arrow. "The dragon-slaying arrows, made by the best dwarven craftsmen. You don't want to know how much they cost, but it was worth it."

Siegfried narrowed his eyes, taking a closer look at her quiver. Skadi had three more black arrows, four red ones and many – too many! - 'normal' arrows. There's no way she's going to miss so many times and now, with his hand useless and vision blurred by the spell, he could not hope to avoid other missiles.

"Wouldn't it be better to leave them for real dragon hunting?"

Skadi laughed at loud at his suggestion.

"There's no single dragon left in Vanaheim." The huntress reached to the necklace on her neck, and Siegfried realized that it's made of dragon claws. "Don't look at me like that, I had to try out my new arrows. And local white wyrms were much worse than your old, greedy Fafnir, trust me."

Siegfried took a deep, long breath. So… he's already wounded and soon will be killed by a dragon-slaying arrow, with no possibility to hide or defend himself?

 _Great, just great._

A Command Seal will, for sure, change the balance of power on this improvised battlefield, but what will he gain by summoning Rin? She can do nothing but shield him from the arrow and he really won't stand the pain of losing her again…

"Say goodbye, reptile of Midgard. Know that I expected more from Odin's pupil."

Skadi stretched the bowstring. Siegfried clenched his left fist, feeling how his Command Spells burn the skin. It was a 'now-or-never' kind of situation and Siegfried held his breath, ready to use a spell…

"Now's our chance, Hófvarpnir!"

"What?!" Both Siegfried and the giantess looked up and froze, surprised by the view.

Someone was flying right above their heads with enormous speed. It was Gná, the champion of Asgard, on her flying mount, faster than any creature Vanaheim has ever seen. The girl must have been waiting in hiding for a chance to sneak around Skadi and her deadly bow. It was, indeed, the best moment, when the giantess was busy with Siegfried on a narrow path under the rocks and Berserker couldn't join her, wounded and chased mercilessly by Archer.

"Faster, we're coming through!" – the golden-haired girl shouted, encouraging the horse to speed up. The creature neighed, ready for any challenge.

"Not on my watch, you…!"

Skadi was so angry that she forgot to change weapons and shot her precious obsidian arrow at the lesser goddess of Aesir. It was nothing for a skilled rider; Gná easily dodged it and laughed, provoking the huntress even further.

"Did someone say 'speed'?" It seemed that another challenger joined the chaos on the sky. "I'll show you the true meaning of speed!"

The three-horse chariot crossed the sky, easily catching up with Gná. Skadi, murmuring some nasty curses in her native language, abandoned the easy prey and decided to chase more dangerous opponents. It was her personal failure to let them go wild in her homeland. No one should be able to challenge the goddess of the bow and live!

Realizing that there won't be another chance to stay alive in this mess, Siegfried did the only right thing at this moment – turned around and ran to seek shelter between the rocks. Breathing heavily, tortured by the dragon-slaying magic, he sat behind a rock and contacted Rin mentally to warn her about two more Servants nearby.

"How's the situation, Rin? You defeated Atalanta?"

"How do you know her true name?"

"Skadi told me." He stopped speaking for a long, tensed moment, and tried to pull out the arrow from his forearm. The wound burnt like hellfire, so he needed a few deep breaths to partially recover. "So, how's your fight? You're not wounded?"

"I'm not, just a few scratches. But you are!" Siegfried could feel anger and fear in Tohsaka's voice. "I'm coming before you'll bleed out to death, idiot."

He chuckled, moved by her concern.

"I'm fine. Be careful on your way back, there are at least two Servants nearby. One looks very powerful, I assume he's a Rider. I didn't see the other one, but the aura he gave was… noble."

"Maybe a Saber then? So this is why Berserker retreated so suddenly, Skadi must have called her to fight. But I cut off her tail!" Rin sounded very proud of such barbarity and it made her Master smile. "She squealed like a kicked kitten, what a shame for a Berserker class Servant."

"Wait. Berserker has a tail?"

"Had," she corrected mechanically. "Yeah, she's like a cat-woman or something. I guess it makes sense, considering the legend in which Atalanta was turned into a lioness..."

"Interesting. You must tell me this story later."

"Of course. But first – what do you plan to do?"

Although she didn't see Siegfried's face right now, Tohsaka could tell that the brat is smiling.

"Where two are fighting, the third wins, Rin. We're going to use this distraction to get that damn crystal."


End file.
